User blog:Beesjo/Monster Girl Adventure 3
1 Comment, I decide to do another instalment. OK, really! I'm guessing not a lot of people checking blogs, but it's hard to tell if people reading mine. So I decided to do a little contest: If this post get 10 comments (including relplies), I'll make a post with a link to a site that has Cecil's Adventure defeat scenes. The only rule is that I'm not counting comments that are the same, so no copying and pasting. So here is the next part of Leo's and Alison's adventures in... Monster Girl Adventures Character Updates This explains what happended to character from the original series to these stories. PLEASE NOTE: I'm a guy who haven't played chapter 3 yet and there might be inconsistencies. If anything is inconsistant, it'll gives you a reason to comment. Four Heavenly Knights- Some time after the war with Illias, the group was dissolved since nearly everybody is getting along with monsters. For those who are fighting against monster, they are handaled by the Kings & Queens Alliance. Granberia- She is travaling the world and fighting any strong warrior she come a cross. Although it's hard to find her, it has been known for her to compete at Grand Noah Colosseum which often result in a final battle with her and Alma Elma. And speaking of which... Alma Elma- Like Granberia, she traval around the world and does what she likes. So not much to what she useally do. She often do shady, mischievous and questionable acts, but still she does stuff to keep her away from being wanted. Erubetie- Erubetie went back and remain leader of the Slimes. She also allow humans to enter Undine's Springs as long as they don't litter the place. And for those who do, they either not be heard for some time or be sent back immediately and traumatized. She also often plea to the K&Q Alliance to help expand the slimes territory with limited success. Tamamo- Tamamo is the character who still remain in contact with Alice and Luka. Like Alice and the mothers before her, she also the one who tutor her children. When Alison was young, Tamamo often preasure her to be the best as she can. She also help get started on Leo's sex addiction. Sara- after... *SIGH* been rejected by Luka, Sara later and became the Queen of Sabasa even though she haven't been married yet. She became a respeactable queen and she even start looking for a suitor herself. San Ilia King- Like I said in MGA 2, the old San Ilia king retired because he thinks he can no longer be a good leader since the many years or repesenting the Illias religon. The new king also had trouble since he wants to still have some of the Illias commandmants but adapting it. For example, intsead of "Thou shalt not have intercourse with monsters" was changed to "Thou shalt not breed with a monster before marriage". Chrome- After the war, Chrome have taken her sister's research and became the leading expert on Monstersbiology and Chimera technology. Chrome also became a travaling doctor and teach people on Monster Biology. However, she often test her experimental prodeuct on unsuspecting victims. Monster Boy Biology I realized that I have forgoten to describe on what a monster boy looks like and how they would act. So here is my explination- At first, Monster Boys looks like any other guy. In fact, they started out as humans before something traumatic would happen to awaken their monster genes (often through rape). They don't look much different then other monster except that they are male. However, there aren't any subspecies (like different bugsand plants type monster) since it need more complex genes so resort more primary genes (like Lamias and Succubi). The one unique trait is that they can grow their penis to it can hit their face. Scyllaboys also have penises at the end of their tenticals and male Succubi (called a incubus) has one extra penis at the end of their tail. In fact the Monster Boy which attacked the Monster Lord's Castle was an incubus. One also unipue ability is that any monster girl they rape will lose controle and any human girl will always get pregnant. This is because the Monster Boy's unstable lust will transfer to the victims. Leo's Story After what happened in the Forest of Spirits, Leo progress towards Sabasa after bonding with Sylph and Phospora. After a long day of being attacked by wild Monster Girls and Aliens, Leo set up camp before entering the desert. Sylph says she was surprised on how well he is doing using her wind power, even using the 2nd level: Playful Wind. Leo explains that when he was young, his father (Luka) taught him fighting. He then has a flashback when Luka was teaching him and Leo was moaning on how he wanted to stop to spend time with his girlfriend. Back in the present, Phospora commented how he was great respeact for his father which Leo denies. The next day, Leo was coming up to Sabasa with only fighting one enemy along the way. As you got it up to view, he then spotted the city was under attack by the Sandworm Girl who only want semen to eat. City guards was in trouble until a warrior carrying 8 swords appeared and wining against the Sandworm Girl. The Sandworm Girl then become in pain, prompting Leo to intervine, pushing the mysterious warriors away and weaken her to the point of collapse. Leo then scorn the Sandworm Girl, suggesting that she should have used her natural beauty to charm the citizens to be her meal. Sandworm Girl refelect on her actions and then runaway. The mysterious swordsmen introduce himself as Jason, complment him on his skill and both of them was invited to meet with the queen. Leo and Jason meet up with queen Sara who thanked and congratulate both of them. As soon as Leo and Sara reconize one and other, she invited both of them to stay in the castle while they stay in Sabasa. As Leo was walking around the city, he dicovered that Witch Hunt Village was having regulare attacks by chimera and there seems to be a dispute at Fairy Island. When Leo return to the castle for the night, he bumbed into a guy called Toto. Toto explains that he work for the company who makes the Monsterpedia. Leo was excited since he use the Monsterpedia to help him achieve his goal to have verginal sex with every type of monster girl. Toto explains since after the war and there's peace between monster and humans, humans can learn more about monster then before. Leo and Toto then decide to join together because they can learn more about monster together. In the middle the night, Leo was wokan by a load distress across the castle. When Leo rushes to discovered what happened, it's revealed that Sara has turned into a succubus again and attacking and raping the servants. Leo managed to turn her back to normal but when Sara was questioned what happened, she replied that she was raped by tentacles that came from nowhere. When Leo asked where is Jason, the servants replied that he left before the attack there was proof that he never come close to Sara. When Leo and Toto leave in the morning, Leo was confused by the ordeal and a little suspices. When Leo and Toto arrived at Witch Hun Village, they saw the village rebuilding itself after the last few attacks. When they meet the village leaders and offered their help, they come across Chrome who was examining a dead chimera cyborg. After a moment where Chrome wanted them to be guinea pigs to her expermants, she explains that the chimera want the technology and research from Lily and Lucia but the villageres won't allow them. Leo thinks they should just give the research and although Toto and Chrome don't disagree, they think it's a bad idea. Sometime later, the chimera returned and rebegin their assult. Leo defend the village and defeat the invading chimera, but all the while he was trying to get their attention but they ignoring him. They eventually start to listen to him when they begin to retreat. Leo show them the research and offer it to them if they no longer attack the town. The chimera accepted but when they left, the villagers don't believe and now hate him. Leo point out that the chimera have no other reason to attack and a few villagers became lenient on him. Leo and Toto not on the bestest of terms. Leo and Toto arrived at Fairy Island and saw a large dispute between the fairies and elves. Turns out that some of the Elves are attacking the fairies for no reason while the Queen Elf claims they aren't. Then suddenly, a group of elves appeare out of nowhere and attack everybody so Leo protect everyone by sealing a the attacking elves. The Queen Fairy claims the attack as proof, but became confused when it was pointed out they attacked everybody. Leo suggested the cause was by the Monster Boys. The Fairies was disbelieving but the Queen Elf became concerned and was forced to reveal that she has a nephiew who is an Elf Boy. She explains that because how unstable Monster Boys are, she locked her away in a cave where the queens only knows. Leo then travel to the cave with the Elf and Fairy Queen help and dicovered that the Elf Boy was still in the cave but broke free from his shackles. He pretend that he can't controle himself and is scared of himself, but Leo don't believe him. When the queens became sympathetic, Elf Boy reveal his sadistic nature and managed to rape both of them by blocking Leo by a monster made of thorns (I lose, Leo would be eaten). Once Leo stop the Thorn Girl, he then have to defeat the Elf and Fairy Queens who have been merged together and defeat them to. When Leo became angry and attack him the Elf Boy, he was quickly overpowered and Elf Boy got away since he can't leave unless the Queen Elf was sealed. Leo became frustrated and then decided to go find Gnome. With the help of Toto, Leo found out that Gnome had moved to the Pyramid. As he was about enter, They was surpised by Amira (Leo sister). They were happy to see each other and glad that the other is safe. Amira says she know to what happened to their mother and wanted help from the Four Spirits. She then manage to convince them to let her to tag along and all three of them enter the pyramid. Along the way, imbetween fighting wild monsters, Leo was curries to what happened to the Sphinx. Toto explains that Queen Sara manage to convince her to move to Sabasa since it promote relations between monsters and humans and get more people to take the Dragon Seal Trial. Eventually, Leo, Toto and Amira arrived at the inner chamber and come across Gnome. They manage to convince her enough to consider bonding with Leo, but when she found that he already has Sylph and Phospora, she disappeare as fast as she can. They became shocked and disapointed and Amira shout out that she should atleast bond with her. As they was walking the back to Sabasa dispointed; Leo, Toto and Amira was attacked by a hooded-female swordsmen. Leo fight back the female swordsmen but loosing. Amira was about cast a powerful spell to help, but the Swords-woman spotted her, stopped her and then was about to attack. Leo, who was too scared to scarifice himself because he want to meet more girls, force himself to get infront of the attack. But fortantly, Gnome appeared, saved and bonded with him and which help won the fight. After Everyone became happy, but when when they got back to Sabasa, they found out the swordswoman was Granabra who was testing them. Despite the intitial shock, Granabra revealed that the world leaders was meeting at Illias Village to discuss on the Monster Boy so all of them went to Port Natalia and set sail to the Illias Continent. Alison's Story After defeating a series of monster on her way, Alison set up camp before entering Noah Region. Shiva asked her what she is going to do when they are at Noah. Alison explained that she first go to Yamatai Village to seek help from her tutor: Tamamo. Undine wondered if she should go find Salamander, which made Alison realize she didn't spotted Salamander at Gold Volcano. Undine explained that she was helping out Erubetie by burning litter around. However, Shiva stated Salamander might not join her because of fear that Alison. Alison denied being scared and then went to sleep in frustration. The next day, Alison arrived at Yamatai and was welcome by Tamamo on arrival. Alison request to Tamamo to help train her to fight against the Monster Boys. Tamamo stated that she can unlock some of her hidden monster powers if she try "it", But Alison deny doing "it' upon suggestion. Alison question if it would be enough if she did and Tamamo become dougtful. When they walk through the village, Alison saw a few collapsed people scattered around the place. When Alison ask what's happening, Tamamo revealed Yamata-no-Orochi was let out but because of the "multiple heads", she drain the semen out of the men. Realizing a good idea for training, Tamamo take Alison to the kitsune temple and suggested she she be the next person to deliver Oroshi's next patch of semen. When Alison ask how she can do that, Tamamo says she can store large amount of semen in herself because of her monster genes. As Alison try to refuse, Tamamo already was ripping her skirt but was disapointed to see she was wearing a chastity belt. Tamamo revealed that monster girls are weaker if they are a virgine, but Alison still refuse. Giving in, Tamamo then decided on an alternative plan. She explains she will donate a cup of semem everytime she defeats a member of the kitsune family. Alison managed to defeat all the kitsune she fought against (ones that have one 3-6 tails) and got enough semen to feed Orochi. But she refuse to take the semen and instead want to eat her. Alison managed to bearly defeat, eventhough Undine was releuctant to help in the fight. Tamamo appeared and revealed that the whole thing was a test (but if Alison lost, Yamata-no-Orochi would really eat her). She says even though Alison haven't overcome her fear of sex, but she she is good enough to fight against the Monster Boys. Shiva was also shocked it was all of the test and Undine sconed her not spotting it. Alison next destination was Undine Springs to recuit Salamander. Upon arrival, she was refuse entry by a couple of slime girls but once Alison revealed who she is she was let through. She quickly meet up with Erubetie who intern help guide her to Salamander. Once she found her, Alison requested for them to bond so she can defeat the Monster Boys. Salamander stated that she can see how strong she is, but refused because she sence a strong fear within her. Alison strongly deny that she's scared and ask is what she "might" be her fear. Undine and Salamander explain she is afraid of becoming a monster that has been consumed by lust, evidence by her chasity belt. Alison half-agrees with them but stated that she want to be her own person. Salamander says she except her view but stated that she can't forfil her dream if she can embrace who she is. Just then, half way through speaking. Salamander stopped and says she sence enemies close by. All the slimes then suddenly become in pain and just fall apart in puddles of slime. Undine even become so weak that she can't help Alison. As Alison takes in what happened, Chimeras appear and start collecting the slimes. Alison steps in stop them from collecting anymore slimes. Once she stopped fighting, she spotted the some that are getting away and chase after them. After defeating one to slow her down, Alison still got up to them and saw the chimera's camp just outside the springs. Turns out they are analysing the slimes through a large machine and not just kidnapping. However, when she overheard the leader on taking the slimes back to their base for deeper research, Alison steps in and try to stop them. However, they main leader that Alison had to fight was much bigger and stronger then her that she endded up being eaten. While trying to be digested, Alison remembered he family and her wanting them back together. Becoming detemined, Alison managed to struggle her way back out. Seeing this, Salamander become convinced enough to join her and Alison defeat the chimera and bush them away. During the aftermath, Erubetie debrief Alison that none of them slimes was taken. However, eventhough the slimes themselves aren't taken, the chimeras taken enough of their slimes that some can't form their human part of their bodies. Becomeing even more determined, Alison apologize that she couldn't do more and decide to leave. However, as she was about to leave, she walked through a slime girl and descovered it is her brother's girlfriend called: Aqua ['I know it is an unoriginal name, but it fits]'. Aqua thanks Alison, which brighten her spirit. Aqua then ask what happened to Leo and when she reluctantly revealed they got sperated and doesn't know where or how he is, Aqua become worried enough to ran out and try to look for him. Want to meet the region's queen, Alison went to Grand Noah. However, as she enter the city, she realized all of the monster civilians are attacking the humans. Alison spotted a royal carriage and defended it from the monster girls that is attacking it. Once it is safe enough. The passenger inside the carriage thank her and revealed it was the Grand Noah Queen. The queen explain that the monster suddenly become violent that morning and the queen was force to evacuate. Alison was then asked to help save the city and she proudly excepted. After the queen left, Alison found the other civilians and soldiers who are under attack. Alison defeated the monsters well enough. However, because of the overwhelming numbers, Alison begining to lose. When Alison finally collapse and was about to be eated by the monster girls, members of the New Illias Kreuz entered and Moses (the groups leader) saved Alison. Alison (half-awake) asked how he and Illias Kreuz come so fast, Moses revealed he had his scouts keeping tracked on her. Moses managed to take Alison to the refugee area of the city and brought her to chrome for healing. As she was healing, Moses and Alison was told by the city guards that the more stronger monster are gathering at the colosseum and if they can defeat them they might resolve the chaos. As Alison was fully healed, some of Moses men reported of a suspicious cloack figure sighted and Moses told them to find the figure so he can go with Alison. Alison and Moses enter the colosseum and defeat all of the monsters there with minimum difficulty. However, the cloack figure appeared and revealed to be an alien girl who states that use a device to send monster on a rampage so she can take over the city. Alison and Moses charged and battle the alien girl, but midway of the fight, the alien use a device to hurt the Alison's spirits. This give the alien enough of on advantage to defeat Alison and moses. However, as the alien was about to take them, some of Moses men appeared to help and but only cause a long distraction. Alison, summonning all her strength, requested to Moses for her to give him a blowjob. She explain if she eats semen, her monster genes should heal her. Moses reluctantly agree and she sucked enough of him to ejactulate in her mouth and she become rejuvenated. This also awaken part of her monster power and she use Monster Lord’s Cruelty which hurt the Alien Girl enough for her to retreat. During the aftermath, Grand Noah Queen thank both Alison and Moses for saving the city. She also asked them to accompany her to the Illias Continent for the conference at Illias. Alison agree and Moses told his men to look after the city so he can go with Alison. Alison and the queen was concerned leaving Illias Kruez member incharge in protecting a city full of monsters but ultimately allow it. As they were leaving, Moses asked Alison about the blowjob. Alison didn't want to talk about (becoming embarrassed) but instead ask him why he want to come with her. He also have the same result and both agree not to talk about their questions. On the boat rise to the Illias Continent, Alison became curious about to Alien Girl and how can she affect the monster girls in the city. She thinks if she did had a device that does effect monsters, it should also have to affect her. Shiva, sensing she is confused appeared and added even though the alien did effected her and the spirits, she thinks the alien girls appearence was forced. Alice became concerned and just hoped things didn't get any worse. Sorry Sorry for making this page really long. Sometime I forgot to shorten my stories and other times I don't know how. Either you like it, don't like it or have questions: leave a comment. And remember, if there are 10 different comments, I'll show you where to watch Cecil Adventures Category:Blog posts